Passive Moves
Passive Moves are moves that help you gain an advantage over enemies. Each element has one and will unlock if you bought the first 3 moves of that element. After unlocking, it will cost 100 diamonds for each one. Passives can be deactivated at any time. Also, only one can be activated at a time. Passive Moves Fire All your attacks leave a burn. Projectiles like Rainbowifier Maximizer with different effects will make a mana-draining burn, etc. Water All your moves slow the opponent by 4% (stackable, quickly decreases after 5 seconds pass by without getting hit). Grass All your attacks now leech stamina and HP. Wind Your attacks home slightly onto mouse cursor. Storm Your attacks are 15% faster. Earth Your attacks deal 20% more damage, but you are 10% slower. Plasma Your attacks leave an afterburn, similar to Fire's passive. Nature All your attacks leech HP based on 50% of damage dealt. Spirit You gain a figure behind you that punches projectiles to a weakened state, aka a Stand that lowers damage from incoming projectiles. Ice Your attacks bounce instead of detonating. Lava Grabs deal 30% more damage. Crystal You reflect 25% of damage back to the caster. Light You heal periodically. per 1.5 seconds Darkness Anyone near you is hurt periodically. not stun; deals 30 per second Void Press 'E' key to nullify everything for one second. 6 sec cooldown. Gravity Your projectiles arc down. Spectrum Press 'E' to make an instant rainbow bridge to your opponent, stunning them. 200 mana. Phoenix Press 'E' to summon a Queen Phoenix to spew continous flames onto mouse cursor. Lasts 6 seconds, can't use moves nor regen HP while it's active. Space Summons comets that fall periodically. 35 damage per comet Time All moves have -1 cooldown. Aurora Summon a portal that shoot big laser that deal damage. 400 mana. 200 damage per laser; press 'E' to activate Reaper Shoot scythe 300 stamina. 100 damage Nightmare You know your opponent's moves, and drain HP if near them. 10 per second Sound Every 5 seconds, The user creates ripples of sound that deal damage. Explosion Randomly a player gets explode when the user pressed 'E' Chaos User rages in chaos that will burn all the map with chaotic flames, this will be activated by pressing 'L' Illusion Create an clone around you. Tricks the opponent, yet the clone can be damaged but replaces an healing. Dragon Summon a dragon pet by pressing the letter 'D'. Breathing fire and heals you over time. Acid Be protected by an acid shield, burning the upcoming projectiles. Angel Grow wings and fly freely over the sky every time you damage an opponent. Upcoming Elements Note: The source is taken from The official Elemental battleground's page of upcoming elements. 'Metal' Increases user's damage by 10% Sand Turn into a pinch of sand that you can not be seen on any sandy places while also being immortalized. Atom Press "Q" to shrink yourself, No mana needed and has a 300 second cool down. Wiki's Elements These elements aren't added to the game but DO appear in THIS wiki. See below for passives. (If you are the original person who made an element here, you can change the passive) Blight Create toxic spores that launch at the opponent and stun them and leech health. Leech more health from opponent with normal attacks. Magic Focus cards around you, then launch them at the target; press Y to turn the three cards into flaming cards, press E to make them freezing cards, and press V if you want them to explode when in contact with the target. Don't press anything before launching if you don't want any special effects. Psychic Any projectile shot at the caster when the caster shoots 'E' will be in the caster's use. Ocean All fire-related attacks deal less damage than before. Cell If the user presses 'E', they will be shielded from attacks that have the "after-burn effect", any burn attack that hits the caster will result in the after effect of more hp instead of burning effects. Lunar Eclipse Everyone around you is blinded for 3-4 seconds when you use a blinding projectile. Moonlight Press 'E' to darken the sky then the moon will light on you and increase your speed and magic power , also it will give you a aura that makes your attacks to drain mana Mind Can control any non-controllable moves with their mouse cursor. Monster Does an additional +100 damage for all moves except bullets (or multi-projectiles) Blood All grabs will leech blood out of a target's body healing you. health per how about seconds the grab spell is Cloud Press 'E' to summon fog in an area, temporarily decreasing your enemie's vision. Galaxy Every kill will increase your speed until you die. Agony Press 'E' to send out a huge darkness-ult like beam dealing 200 damage. All ultimates have a -10 cooldown. Illuminati Press 'E' to see the view of any map. Sin Defense increase greatly by 25%. Halloween All of Darkness, Nightmare, Spirit, and Reaper's moves get an increase in damage. Plant Every time you land an attack, you get healed +25. Dream Some spells contain Belladonna, a harmful toxin and hallucinogen; has the ability to reverse the opponent's controls and movement. Cosmic All attacks now deal a burn and an afterburn. Space moves will also get 15% faster. Horror Contains voodoo based objects and occult propaganda. Love Press "E" to steal mana and stamina from players with the help from pink tornadoes that contain Cyro, temporarily freezing the player in it.Has 8 second cooldown and will be triggered after the move. Hatred Press "E" to shoot controllable knives that can bleed players,also leeching 3% hp each.Darkness will deal 10% more damage in all spells for 7 seconds.Has 11 second cooldown. '漢字' 最後のパッシブを購入すると、近くの相手を見てみましょう Sword Pressing 'E' will equip a sword into your hands which will block all attacks that hit it. Lasts for 5s and has a 8s cooldown before using it again. Celestial Press 'E' to blind the whole server for 3s. Has a 25s cooldown before using again. War Press 'E' to spread out fire onto the whole map for 5 seconds.Deals 10 ~ 18 damage per burn.Has 23 second cooldown and triggered during the move. Hell Press 'E' to summon a firenado,wrapping a nearby player on it,burning him/her.Lasts for 6 seconds and 11 second cooldown is triggered after the move. Speed Pressing 'E' will increase your speed by 50% for 30s. Cooldown: 75s. 'Ninja' Press "E" to increase your power by 35% of all your spells' full damage.Lasts for 40 seconds and 1 minute cooldown is triggered after the move.In Fire Map,press "P" to fire up all your spells,dealing afterburns that start at 100.Lasts for 20 seconds with a 40 second cooldown.In Water Map,press "L" to add up +1 second stun for all spells.Lasts for 25 seconds with a 30 second cooldown triggered after the move.In Grass Maps,press "Q" to create an ivy around you,hurting players who come 4 studs.Lasts for 8 seconds with 20 second cooldown triggered during the move.In Light Map,press "O" to give a blinding effect that lasts for 2 seconds for all close range spells.Lasts for 1 minute with a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown triggered after the move. Volcano Fill the whole server with ash,blocking players' sight.Has 30s cooldown before using again. Natural Destruction Press 'E' to make the whole map shake.This will deal 20 ~ 30 damage.5 repeats are done which is a total of 100 ~ 150 damage.20 second cooldown triggered after the move. Vibrancy Press 'E' to make all opponents' sight glow.This will not deal damage but it can be good for combos because they cant see much.Lasts for 10 seconds with 12 second cooldown triggered after the move. Pure Press 'E' to summon white beams that crush all players.This will automatically deal 125 ~ 250 damage.50 second cooldown triggered during the move.Press "I" to increase mana production by 14.Lasts for 18 seconds(double increased mana per second) with a 1 minute cooldown triggered during the move. Bomb Press 'E' to detonate a radioactive bomb which is at your back.Deals for 300 ~ 450 damage.Lasts for 40 seconds with 1 minute and 20 second cooldown triggered during the move. Chaos Press 'E' to self-destruct yourself dealing 1000 damage to yourself and people near you. Has a cooldown like a ult after you die. Flower Press 'E' to shoot green substance at a random area(not visible to the opponent)which will deal 10 ~ 15 for 8 seconds(double damage per second).Has 30 second cooldown triggered during the move.After the poisoning,a flower sprouts out,trapping the opponent,although it doenst deal damage.Lasts for 3 seconds. Ice Cream Press 'E' to reduce cooldown by -2 for all spells.Using spells(even of a different kind) for 5 times will remove the buff.This buff is called "Cooldown Reduction".Press 'V' to trigger "Additive Seconds" which increases all the opponents' cooldowns by 3 seconds.7 times before the debuff weakens.Press 'R' to lower down nearby players' speed by 18 and deal damage over time(13 damage,8 seconds).Each passive has a 1 minute cooldown triggered during the move. Legend Press 'E' to heal and protect yourself and party members by wearing auras that are colored Purple.Aura lasts for 15 seconds and 45 second cooldown triggered during the move. Epidemic All spells will give a random debuff that lasts for 5 seconds. (Does not stack except epidemic's debuffs.) Shadow Press 'E' to emit a purple smoke around you which stuns opponents for 3 seconds.10 second cooldown triggered during the move. Frost Press 'F' to make everyone in the whole server freeze for 10 seconds.Has 18 second cooldown triggered during the move. FrostFire Burn damage decrease by 25%, and freeze/stun moves end shorter. Necromancy Pressing 'Y' will create 4 black lines in 4 different directions.Any player who touches it will be dragged to oblivion,killing them.Has 20 second cooldown. Poison Press 'E' and click an area where you want to travel(18 studs).A green mist is left in its wake.Any player who touches it will be poisoned and stunned,making it a deadly passive move.The mist lasts for 15 seconds and 20second cooldown triggered after the move. Jester Flips last longer and costs less stamina. Also, you have a 5% chance of negating damage,burn,stun,etc from opponent's spells whether be a passive, ultimate, or regular. Geometry Pressing 'O' causes all nearby players to be trapped in transparent cubes.Cubes last for 10 seconds and has 20 second cooldown triggered after the move. Alcohol Activate the passive by pressing 'P'.This causes 1 second blindness for all spells.Limit : 5 spells before the buff weakens. Holy Activate the passive by pressing 'T'.All your spells will have increased damage(+12 for multi projectiles and + 125 for the rest of the spells).Your spells will also deliver burn damage(even Ice and Water element)and a 4 second stun.Press 'B' to create a forcefield that will cause lag to nearby players.Forcefield lasts for 30 seconds,spell buffing lasts for 27 seconds.Has a cooldown of 45 seconds before using again. Love God All spells will consume 50 less mana then before. Chili Any spell of your choice will scamper chili seeds that damage opponents.Seeds last for 7 seconds. Candy Lob a large candy that deals 500 damage.35 second cooldown triggered after move activation. Glass All spells deal an extra 10 damage per each effect on your enemy, like burn, poison, stun, bleeding, etc. Absorption Block 1/2 Damage, Can be triggered after using an absorption move then a body transformation move Water God Every spell from the Water element will have a increase in damage by 30%. Yandere If an enemy is near a party member, you will deal an extra 25% damage to said enemy. Occult Press "6" to hypnotize a random opponent's avatar either by harming their party members or hurting them selves.Hypnotization ends after the opponent/party member got 400 damage.15 second cooldown triggered after the move. Fruit/Veggie Press 'C' to lob down multiple cabbages to all players that are 20 studs away from the caster. = *Weakness : Bamboo Walls will arc the cabbage instead. = 'Pikachu' Press F to shock nearby players dealing 69 damage and a short stun. 3 second cooldown Lunar Bunny Everytime you hit an enemy, you will get a stack of moon blessings. After getting 40 stacks, your damage will be increased by 40%, and when you die you lose half of your stacks. Pyromancy Cast a wildfire throughout the map.66 per burn dmg.1 minute cooldown after 16 seconds. Winter Dragon Pressing the E key creates a puddle of ice with an ice crystal infront of you dealing 135 damage and a freeze with a 4 second cooldown Perfume Press 'P' to blast away nearby opponents with multiple perfume sprinklers.8 stud radius.Does 150 ~ 375 damage.18 second cooldown triggered after spell is casted Sun Press 'X' to cast multiple flares that toss players up in the air(only when 8 studs away from the caster,burning them and flying them far away.Has 20 second cooldown. Star Press 'S' to rain down black stars that will blind nearby opponents and cover them with black mist,dealing 50 damage for 4 seconds.Has 10 second cooldown. Nuclear When the target or any player after 10 seconds being close to the caster or in the invisible aura they get damaged by 3 dmg per second. Neon: Neon Ray To Activate Press E To Summons 3 Pillars of Neon Light to the selected area. Does Little to no Damage, Stuns and fully blinds the opponents vision. Cooldown : 15 Seconds Slime: Slime Restoration The User Is Covered In A Slimy Substance Healing The User 50 Hp Per Minute. However makes you 5% slower. Steam: Steam Form Use E To Activate/De-Activate: The User Transform Into A Steam Like Being Increasing It's Speed And Reduces Damage From Fire-Like Spells By 15%. However they are more frail to other types of Spells When In This Form. The User Can Switch Forms Without Any Cooldown Or Mana Decrease. = Note by Leziculous: "Put Drawbacks To Your Passives They May Be To OP, They Are OP Like Necromancy's" = Gold Press "G" to create golden rings that heal you for 50, for 6 seconds, and then stun all players near you as they are within the rings.Lasts for 15 seconds and 30 second cooldown after casting passive. Sky Press 'F' To create a white triangle that spins players around it and throws them away.(lasts for 4 seconds with a 9 second cooldown) Ash: Dust-Away Activation Key: E Dust-Away Creates A Wall Behind The User. After pressing E Again Release The Wall And Get A Small Speed Boost To Run. CD: 5 Seconds Nutshell: Gravity In A Nutshell Activation: Y "The User Uses Gravital Globe That PUSHES All Enemies Which Touch And Reflects Most Attacks." Mana: 300 Data: Data Hopping Activation Key: Y "The User Enters The World of Data Turning Invisible To The Naked Eye Of a Robloxian For 5 Seconds." CD: 15 Curse Press 'F' to activate Silence and Grim's Curse to all players in safe zones(activation time sets when they get out), and do 500 damage to all players outside, whilst players near the caster will be bitten by bats that deals 125 damage for 3 seconds.Grim's Curse and Silence lasts for 12 seconds.Passive has 40 second cooldown. Silver Press 'G' to turn your body to silver.Has 80% chance of reflecting 35% damage back to the opponent and the capability to convert fire into speed.Fire conversion effects last for 10 seconds.The other effect lasts for 25 seconds.Has 40 second cooldown triggered during move. Impurity Blind everyone in black for 2 seconds(press 'E'), then lob a large white orb on an area(press 'L')dealing 500 damage to anyone hit, with a 1 second stun.Has 30 second cooldown for both effects with different keyboard pressing effects. Magnet Press 'N' to attract everyone around you within a 30 stud radius.When a player gets near you, you will explode and die, dealing 1200 damage to everyone around you.2 minutes cooldown. Alchemy Press 'B' to shoot Francium on an area which explodes on contact with anything, dealing 125 ~ 250 damage.+50 damage on contact with any Water Spells(except for Water Beam since it penetrates), together with larger explosion.30 second cooldown after casting. Category:Non-Element Pages ' Karma ' with karma it already poisons on every move...but thats not paid for in diamonds... so the karmas passive is that the more kills the opponent attacked has....the more damage it does...and its already a high damaging element and poison on every move credit to 101dividedbyzero for this anti high level defence ' Phantom ' since the other phantom has ZERO DEVELOPMENT, im putting down mine for phantom the passive when you press B you teleport to where your mouse is...if you land on someone you possess them ' Ionic ' press e to negate charge for full capacity of power (in other words for a few moments it is instantly fully charged) Oxygen Press 'F' to blast away opponents in front and back of the caster, then pull them to far away.Has 15 second cooldown. Opposite Press 'L' to swap places of two opponents.Has 10 second cooldown. ' necromancy(101dividedby0's version ' simply put everyone killed is turned into a zombie...hows that for special infected. cause they keep their moveset ' virus ' press j to turn on corruption aura anyone killed gets corrupted. so does anyone too close Blizzard (ClumsyBM's Version) By pressing V, a small aura will appear on the user. Any opponent who get's near the player will be blinded and stuned for 2 seconds. Spore Press 'X' to burst out 2 huge spores that instantly kill 2 random players and grow clones that will explode when touched. Has 18 second cooldown. Atom Pressing '8' encases a nearby player in an atom and then throws them away vigorously in the direction of the cursor. Does 450 damage upon either landing or exploding. Has 22 second cooldown. Glacier Press 'M' to freeze all players in the map onscreen (which means all players you can see). Lasts for 4 seconds. Has 25 second cooldown. Order Press 'L' to heal all your party members for full health and get a shield for 50% of you health. (includes party members) Cobalt * Always Have max mana and stamina. All Storm and crystal 's moves are overpowered(+200 damage). Also stun effect now dealing +23% damage.